


【拿诺/ABO】交易（Beta拿×Omega诺）

by singonthemoon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassin's Creed: Unity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singonthemoon/pseuds/singonthemoon
Summary: ABO世界观，现代AU拿破仑对阿诺的单箭头，有艾莉丝提及，剧情狗血，非常雷，介意请不要点。真的非常雷，非常！其中阿诺的抑郁症状是参考我自身经历，再次温馨提示有问题及时寻找咨询师或医生求助。
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Élise de la Serre, Napoleon Bonaparte & Arno Dorian
Kudos: 8





	【拿诺/ABO】交易（Beta拿×Omega诺）

拿破仑推开门进入到自己房间的时候才察觉到了异样，房间的窗户大敞着，白色的大理石窗台上留下了几道血手印，昂贵的丝绒窗帘随风飘动着，拿破仑庆幸那位不速之客没有在它上面留下什么污迹。有什么东西躲在他的被子里，房间安静得能够听到从那里传来的紊乱心跳。军情处高级官员的住所并非人人都知晓，而被人擅自闯入拿破仑也是第一次遇见。他摸出腰间的手枪，屏住呼吸，小心缓慢地靠近床铺，让自己穿着皮鞋的双脚像踩着空气一样悄无声息。他拉开了手枪的保险，然后掀开了遮盖着入侵者的被子。  
“阿诺……”拿破仑紧绷的神经松开了，他收起手枪，看着蜷缩在自己床铺里的刺客。青年像只受伤的流浪猫，脏兮兮地窝在角落，肩上的伤口只是被他简单地处理了一下，在刚才翻窗入室的时候又受到了牵连，血液浸透了左肩的布料，在拿破仑的床褥上也染上了大片血污。  
青年一声不吭地躺在那里，额前的发丝被汗水打湿贴在脸颊上，因失血而变得苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，喉间若有若无的呻吟逐渐清晰起来，他将自己缩成一团，拿破仑也不确定他的身上是否有其他伤口。  
“阿诺，你弄脏了我的床单。”  
阿诺没有回应，拿破仑俯下身去，用手小心地去探他的额头，在快要接近青年身体的时候被他捉住了手腕。  
“放松，是我，你受伤了，还擅闯了我的私宅。”  
阿诺费力地睁开眼，看了一眼面前的人，才泄气一般地松开了拿破仑的手腕，确认身旁已经没有了威胁，青年才渐渐放松了身体和紧绷的神经。  
拿破仑温热的手掌贴上阿诺汗湿的额头，高热的皮肤似乎要灼伤他的手心。阿诺肩膀上的是枪伤，不太可能是伤口感染，拿破仑在思索了三秒后才意识到发生了什么。  
阿诺是个Omega，他发情了。  
军情处的长官是个Beta，这样的身份方便他混迹于各种场合，方便隐蔽，也不会受到信息素的干扰，年纪轻轻的他在军情处混得风生水起，也得益于他beta的身份。理所当然地，他闻不到阿诺的信息素，他不知道这个年轻刺客的信息素是什么味道，只是能想象到那味道已经浓郁到充满整个房间了。  
“我不太清楚你对我的那些Alpha卫兵们做了些什么，但能确定他们现在大概率是躺在院子里的某个地方了，我得提高我私宅的安保等级了。”拿破仑无奈地将omega从床铺中捞了起来，从床头柜子的抽屉里取出了急救包，给刺客重新处理了伤口，omega只是紧皱着眉头，依旧一言不发。  
“发情期就不要执行任务了，刺客总部不保障人权的吗？”伶牙俐齿的拿破仑在这种时候也不忘记嘲讽他，但手下的动作却像羽毛一样轻柔，阿诺静静地看着他，等待着他在包扎好的伤口上打上最后一个结。  
“你为什么不……”  
拿破仑匆忙将后半句咽了回去，他才想起上个月在圣殿骑士内部的清洗中死掉的红发女子，那个叫艾莉丝的女人是他的Alpha。  
“什么？”青年开口问道，布满血丝的双眼盯着拿破仑。  
“为什么不用抑制剂。”  
“我没想到会突然……”  
“我看你像是故意的。向来谨慎的刺客怎么会忘记带抑制剂就出门。你也知道，我是个Beta，我不需要那种东西，所以我这里也没有存货。”拿破仑摊摊手，做出一个无可奈何的表情。  
“我可以忍到发情期结束，不需要你操心。”阿诺别过头去，忍耐着身下传来的一波又一波的热潮，他的忍耐力在omega中已经算是相当出色，但身体感官异常敏感的发情期依然让他的神志不再清晰，从窗户外飘来的微量杂乱的信息素让他的热潮又猛烈了几分，他此刻急需一个Alpha来解决他的发情期，可是艾莉丝死了，他面前是个像木头一样的Beta，既闻不到味道，也没有信息素。  
“少来，等下我的卫兵们醒了我可没法向他们解释我的房间里为什么会有omega发情的味道。我虽然不是Alpha，但至少我得替你把这该死的发情期解决掉。”  
“波拿巴你……”阿诺吃惊地看着他，他没想到拿破仑会提出这样的想法，曾经他们只有单纯的利益关系，甚至连朋友都算不上，而今日执行任务时突然遇上发情期又意外受伤的被追杀的刺客，只能躲开枪手藏进了拿破仑的私人住宅里，除了这个人，他似乎找不到第二个自己可以信任的人了。  
“怎么？难道你要带着伤到大街上去随便找个Alpha把你标记了？如果你想，我这里就有人可以给你用。”拿破仑双手环在胸前，居高临下地看着赤裸着上半身坐在自己床上一脸茫然的刺客，omega的脸颊上还带着不正常的潮红，他的手紧紧抓着床单，还在极力忍耐着。  
阿诺被噎得说不出话，是自己先跑到拿破仑家里的，自然是自己理亏，无论对方是出于什么目的，他现在都没有充足的理由去反驳了。  
感受到了青年的妥协，Beta的嘴角扬起一个微笑，他俯身握住阿诺的一只手腕，吻上刺客苍白的嘴唇，omega依然紧绷着身体，拿破仑手掌下僵硬的肌肉告诉了他所有的信息。身为bBeta的拿破仑虽然对信息素极不敏感，但他却能够洞察人心，眼前的omega在一个月之前失去了最重要的人，巨大的打击让他陷入了某种情绪中，他对周围的一切甚至包括自己都带着警惕。  
“放松，阿诺，放松，不会有人来，你很安全，我不会伤害你。”Beta贴近他的耳边轻声说着，一只手压着没有受伤的一边肩膀将他缓缓推进柔软的床褥里，阿诺失神地望着天花板，拿破仑缓缓拉开了他的裤链。  
Omega的身下已经湿得一塌糊涂，半勃的性器垂在腿间，泥泞的穴口还在流出水液，拿破仑的手指几乎毫不费力地就进入了沼泽一样湿软的后穴。被情潮折磨的omega难耐地泄出一声低吟，然后抿紧嘴唇别过脸去不再看他。处在发情期却依然不愿打开自己的刺客让拿破仑意识到他有更重要的事情需要解决，阿诺需要的不仅是生理上的满足，内心深处的创伤同样需要被疗愈。  
带着薄茧的二指在柔软的肠壁上探索着，他们毕竟是第一次以这样的方式相处，拿破仑虽然嘴上忍不住毒舌几句，动作却是细致入微的温柔。他的面前依然是那个取人性命也丝毫不眨眼的无情刺客，但对拿破仑来说，至少现在，他是最脆弱的存在。  
“不要忍着，没人会听到，这里只有我。阿诺，看着我。”  
Omega转过头时，拿破仑看到青年湿润的双眼，那双布满血丝的双眼无助地望着他，即使是杀伐决断的拿破仑，在此刻也无法忽略那双眼睛，那是他们认识以来，阿诺第一次对他流露出的眼神，是他难得窥见的脆弱。  
他的手指依然插在Omega的后穴里，摸索着寻找他的前列腺，Beta欺身上前去吻他，在刺客的眼角出落下一个轻柔的吻，拭去挂在纤长睫毛上的细小泪珠，然后将带着咸味的嘴唇贴上了他的，用舌头舔过刺客干涩的嘴唇，耐心地引导着他张开双唇，去寻找刺客口腔里那条软滑的舌头。  
没有信息素的影响，仅仅是身体上的快感就让阿诺渐渐进入了状态，Beta低哑的嗓音像一剂良药，让生人勿近的Omega放松了警惕，逐渐向他打开了身体，他握紧拿破仑撑在他身侧的手臂，后穴的软肉开始随着本能地吞吐起拿破仑的手指。  
“对，就是这样，放松自己，阿诺，交给我就可以了。”这位长官难得地像今天这样耐心，他像哄孩子一样安慰着这个比自己还要年长一岁的刺客，拿破仑自然是怀着私心让阿诺留在自己的家里，但此刻对他们来说，是什么动机已经无所谓了。  
“嗯……哈！”拿破仑的手指擦过某个点时身下的刺客惊喘出声，他知道自己找到了地方，omega也已经进入了状态，他觉得是时候进入下一步了。  
“如果不舒服就让我停下来，我不是那些不知满足的粗暴的Alpha，我不想伤到你。”拿破仑将自己完全勃起的阴茎抵在刺客一张一合的穴口处，看了一眼毫无反应的刺客，将自己缓缓送入了对方体内。他扶着阿诺的胯部，缓缓抽送着，粗长的阴茎一次次擦过敏感点让青年抓着床单的手收紧又放松，拿破仑将一只手环上刺客流着水的阴茎，以一个不快不慢的速度撸动起来，双重的刺激加上体内源源不断的热潮终于冲垮了omega最后的心理防线，他呻吟着，嗓音里带着哭腔。  
“叫出来，阿诺，这里没有别人。”  
身下这具麻木僵硬的躯体终于恢复了温度和生气，性爱是上好的药剂，体内分泌的多巴胺缓解了刺客低落的情绪，他在快感的浪潮和过往的回忆之间找到了自己，张开手臂去寻找巨浪中的浮木，拿破仑稳稳地接住了他。他们调整了姿势，拿破仑让Omega坐在自己的怀里，这个姿势让他进入得更深，拿破仑能感受到自己的性器顶端已经到达了前所未有的深度，Omega的生殖腔正瑟缩着，小心翼翼地亲吻着他的性器。阿诺是个还没有被永久标记的Omega，他的Alpha没来得及标记他就离开了，拿破仑在触碰刺客后颈处的腺体时明显感受到了他的抗拒。  
“波拿巴，不行。”  
“艾莉丝没有彻底标记你，你现在很危险，明白我的意思吗？”  
最后的一丝理智被揭开后剩下的只有破碎和疯狂，拿破仑看到刺客眼眶中无法抑制的眼泪，呜咽和喘息之间拿破仑听到了刺客口中另一个名字。  
艾莉丝。  
拿破仑当然不是故意要揭刺客的伤疤，但此情此景下他没有别的选择，他必须让这个孤立无援的Omega接纳他，信任他，他不是心理医生，不能帮阿诺从过去的阴霾中走出来，他只是在做一件加压着私心的善事。可是听到那个名字的时候他还是难掩心中的嫉妒，身下的动作越发凶狠。  
“打开它，阿诺。”拿破仑的口气几乎是命令，沉溺在快感中的Omega大脑已经成了一团浆糊，狐狸露出了他的尾巴和獠牙，诱惑着Omega打开了他的生殖腔，Beta将自己嵌入那个脆弱的腔体内，胀大成结，将精液灌入了Omega的体内。  
他们高潮了，阿诺发出一声拔高的、绵长的呻吟，软在了拿破仑的怀里，阴茎吐出一股一股的精液，腔体内涌出的热液混着Beta的精液从被灌满的后穴涌出，打湿了二人的交合处，拿破仑从抽屉里翻出一支针剂，将里面的东西注入了阿诺的腺体。  
“你给我打了什么？”阿诺感觉到短暂的刺痛后伴随着酥麻的快感从颈椎处一路向下爬满全身，他害怕拿破仑给他用了某些精神类药物甚至是毒品，他永远摸不清这个人脑子里真正的想法。  
“信息素而已，临时标记。”拿破仑拔出针管，将它丢在地上，然后将阿诺强行按倒在自己的天鹅绒枕头里。  
“你说你家里没有抑制剂！”刺客有些愤怒地望着他，却因为身体里的结还没有消退而动弹不得。  
“是没有抑制剂，可我没说没有Alpha信息素，这些是我平时伪装用的，今天正好用在你身上了，感谢我吧，刺客。”  
刺客一拳挥过去，被拿破仑笑着躲开了，阿诺越发觉得那张英俊的脸更像狐狸了。  
“感觉好多了吗？至少在我看来你像是活过来了。”拿破仑躺在刺客的身边，伸手去抚摸阿诺鼻梁上细长的疤痕和凸起的颧骨。  
“……”Omega默默点头。  
“瞧瞧你，阿诺，枯瘦得像具尸体一样，毫无生气。我猜你这段时间没有好好休息，也没有按时吃饭。我不是心理医生，但我在这一方面所具备的知识已经足够去分析你了。如果你愿意开口，我会听。”  
“我忘不了那件事，它每一天都在我的梦里重现一次。”他痛苦地将脸埋进手心里，艾莉丝死后的每一天，他都觉得生命在渐渐从自己身体里抽离，他失眠、梦魇，在梦里看着艾莉丝一次又一次死在自己眼前，而他却无能为力，他试过用酒精麻痹自己，可除了让自己的胃变得更糟糕外，没有任何改善。他不得不承认和拿破仑的性爱让他的身体和精神都得到了释放，刺客平日里紧皱的眉头也难得地放松了一次。  
性爱之后的疲惫席卷了他的全身，视线和听觉逐渐模糊，过度劳累的刺客在拿破仑的卧室里睡了过去，以至于他被搬进浴室清洗身体的时候都没有一丝反应。一个俺无防备的刺客，拿破仑看着他，嘴角扬起一个得意的笑。Beta完全有能力给Omega做下一个临时标记，抑制他发情期信息素的释放，但是拿破仑依然选择了使用Alpha信息素，这不仅是出于安全考虑。他们二人的性爱没有留下任何痕迹，就连那条沾满血污和精液的床单也被他销毁了。他们既不算上下级，也不是朋友，更不是恋人，连明面上的交集都不会有，他们利用彼此达到各自的目的，而这种背地里的交易却让拿破仑有一种背德的快感，他拥有比同僚更多的资源，哪怕那些东西确实见不得光。拿破仑主导着这段关系，也怀着私心想要将这只鹰为己所用，他不在乎这个Omega如何去看他，这个Beta的野心和欲望远胜于某些Alpha，他依赖着这个刺客，向往着他，带着偏执的爱和渴望，却极好地将它隐藏在面具之下。  
或许拿破仑这辈子不会对刺客提出“喜欢”或“爱”的字眼，这只鹰亲近自己，但永远不会属于自己。  
“需要我帮你预约心理医生吗？多里安先生。”拿破仑穿着浴袍，带着一身水汽，悠闲地看着已经醒来并穿戴整齐准备离开的刺客。  
“不用，给我留扇窗户就行。”阿诺蹲在窗台上，回头看了一眼笑得春风满面的波拿巴。  
“遵命。”  
那次之后，波拿巴解雇了他私宅的安保，又重新雇佣了一批，并且如刺客所愿的降低了安保等级。军情处的长官与神秘的刺客又达成了一项交易。


End file.
